


Daddy's Home

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming, Plot Twists, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finally connects with her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

Rey can feel it— the pull of the Force. It pulls her over the sand, and she walks like she’s struggling not to break into a sprint. Somehow, she can feel memories here, on this planet— a boy in a race, then a one-man army fueled by rage. Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The sand on Tatooine carries time like the sand in an hourglass.

It was Finn’s suggestion that she makes this journey, but it was she who decided to make it alone. Now, passing the edge of the adobe abodes, she questions her own choices. The two suns are sinking, and she doesn’t know how safe she feels.

Rey brushes off her apprehension. She’s a Jedi, after all. And as a Jedi, she knows that she needs to do this alone.

She needs to confront her father by herself.

Rey draws close to his home, and she breathes in and out, steadying herself. She grips her lightsaber, ducks her head, and walks in.

There he is, and it’s unmistakable. Rey feels such a connection now she’s almost blinded by it. Abandoned for fourteen years, and he was _here_ all along.

“Max Rebo,” she calls out, and the little blue Ortolan turns away from his red ball jett organ to look at her.

“Oh,” he breathes, his nose scrunching up with sadness. “Oh, Rey. You _found_ me.”


End file.
